A New Chance at life
by Sunnny-Sunshine404175
Summary: Aangela and her friends are having a normal day when suddenly, a hellhound attacks them, leaving Percy and Annabeth to save them. They are brought to Camp Half Blood, only to be thrown into a world of Quests, Gods, Drama, Love and friendships.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V. Aangela

I awoke to the sound of my iphone blaring Blank Space.I started to sing as I crossed my arms, and pulled my body downwards to a toe touch. Right when I was about to reach, a searing pain started from my back to my neck.

"Wow, I'm stupid, I forgot I have Scoliosis" I muttered.  
I stood up, my back straight and my pain went away immediately.I took my phone set it down next the bathroom mirror and looked at myself in the mirror. My messy blonde hair was disheveled and my grey eyes sparkled with intelligence as I smoothed down my hair. I picked out a Purple sleeveless tee with jeans and a hoodie slipped over it.I took my phone out of the bathroom and saw a text from Jake.

_**Fbaall_is_life:Hi Aangela,**_

_**WISE GIRL:Hi, **_

_**My sister being lazy this morning can u walk to school with me? I don't want to go alone :), **_

_Wow, _I thought as I descended the stairs, _Wonder why me, why not Blake or someone?_

I slipped my iphone in my pocket as I reached the kitchen and grabbed an apple and granola bar.

" I'll walk to school, dad." I called out.

I set off to school under normal circumstances . First I stopped at Jake's house to walk to school with him. I knocked on the door and his sister opened it.

"Hi Justice, where's Jake" I asked.  
"Jake!" She hollered, " Aangela's here to see you".

Jake came rushing down, clutching his backpack and shoes in each hand.  
"Hey, Aangela!" He grinned.  
His blond hair was a mess and his jersey was all crumbled up and wrinkled.

"Don't you have football practice today" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nope!" He said "Mom, I'm going with Aangela to school!"

"K HUN" Miss. Prestin called from the kitchen.  
I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his arm and sprinted for the school.

"What's the rush" Jake said, panting

"What's wrong, 'football player'" I asked

"Touche'" Jake said.  
We made it to school, just as Paris' limo pulled into the curb.

"Mean girls, 1:00" I snickered to Jake.

Alissa,Alexia, and Paris came strolling out of their limo.

Destiny and used to be part of their squad, but luckily, they turned over to us before harm could be ,Emily, Angelina, Destiny, ,,Blake ,Elijah,Austin,Joe ,and Nigel came barreling toward us. ,Blake,Austin, Elijah ,Joe and Nigel headed for Jake, while Hannah, Destiny, Angelina and Emily came toward me.

"Soooo. What's with you and Jake? I saw a picture of you and Jake on Instagram " Emily,Alaina and Destiny asked in unison.

"Nothing, we were just out for a concert with my dad and Jake suggested we take a selfie and he stole it from my hands to post it on instagram!" I said.

I snuck a glance at Jake, and he caught my eyes and smiled back. Ahhhh. I like the ways his sea-green eyes and teeth sparkled when he smiled. I guess I looked at him too long and my friends started to get suspicious.

"I knew it" Emily exclaimed." You" she lowered her voice to whisper so only all of us could hear and her blue eyes sparkled like purified water, "Like Jake!"  
"Yeah!" exclaimed.  
Everyone in the front of school stopped talking and stared at her.  
"What you staring at!" yelled.  
Everyone hesitated and went back to what they were doing.

Emily slipped out her phone and her eyes changed from blue to friends an I took a step back and held our breath. But instead of getting mad, she ran over to me and sobbed into my shoulder. We surrounded her and asked her what was wrong.

I snuck a glance at Blake and Jake, who looked at us with confused faces.

"He-he-he, likes another girl,now I'll never have my chance!" She wailed into my shoulder.

I had the feeling to go smack whoever that was in the face, as if she told me to do it and I would do it. I quickly shook that feeling away. I had to be there for my friend.

"Who… Blake?" I asked, confused "What, he would never do that!"

"Look-look at the picture on his Instagram!" She cried.

We crowded around her phone. There was Blake, looking about to kiss another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes under a mistletoe. Paris!

rolled up her sleeves. "Let me have a piece of him, Aangela!"

"Not 'till I say go, Okay?" I whispered yelled at her, holding her back.

"Fine" wailed at me.

We huddled together. starts yelling "We should pound him!"

"Lets take it slow," Destiny said, " Lets kick him in the gut then celebrate with donuts!"

placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to beat him up FULLY first! Then we'll get donuts!"

"You" Angelina said, pointing at me. "Distract Jake, so he doesn't come to Blake's rescue."

"Uhhh. Fine." I wanted to punch Blake!" I cried.

Angelina stayed behind to comfort and Alaina stomped over Jake was and pulled him aside and held out my phone.

"Whats this about?" I said through gritted teeth showing him the picture of Paris and Blake.

"Yeah!" Alaina said.  
"Uhhh. thats his ex-girlfriend!" He said to me "Thats from thanksgiving party, they broke up over the weekend! Read the caption!"

I read it. Oh No. She's not his now girlfriend! I rubbed my , I don't want to make Emily look dumb.

"You" I said, pointing at Jake, " Go tell that, or, Blake's gonna have a black eye along with many other bruises that will not make him pretty."

Jake finally glances at Blake,and his eyes widen and he pushes me aside.

I scoff. What's wrong with him?I follow him and stop at where was telling off Blake.

"You mess with Emily, you mess with me, Pretty Boy!" was said before swinging her arm and taking an aim for his . Blake crumbled down.

"What did I do!" Blake wailed.

I pulled aside. While Alaina tried to explain the situation to Blake and Jake

"That picture on instagram, yeah, It was from a Thanksgiving party last week and they broke up over the weekend" I said, "Look at the caption, it says "Me and my girlfriend,Paris about to kiss under a mistletoe!"

Then it says "Paris posted that when I wasn't looking and anyway, we broke up during the weekend"

"I should probably say sorry to him." said looking up at the sky.

"Uh, ya think!" I yelled at her

She went over there and apologized to Blake and helped him up.

"Uhh sorry about making you nose crooked." stuttered.

Blake suddenly realizes that his nose is crooked and bleeding and Jake took him to the nurse.

We headed back and stared at the floor

Emily's eyes were color coded like- blue was really happy, green was normal, grey was sad, brown was on the verge of getting mad and black was pure rage. And right now, her eyes were angry brown, and I took a step back because anybody in the right mind would step away from eyes like that .

"I told you, I take care of my own problems!" Emily said. "I don't butt in when you guys have problems"

"Remember when Noah broke up with me?" Destiny and Alaina said.

"That was different!" Emily said, sticking out her tongue.

"Uhh no that wasn't"I said, sticking my tongue back at her.

"Give me a second with Paris" said.

She stepped out of our little 'circle' and headed over to where Paris my position, I saw Paris looking scared for her life and I snickered.

Our principal, came up behind her and said, " What's going on here, and ?"

I grabbed my friends wrists and ran up beside .

"She's yelling at me!" Paris in

My friends shook their heads.

" Witnesses!, I need witnesses to prove you right" Mrs Robin hollered.

No one, not even her evil posse stepped up to say the 'truth'.They just stared at her designer high heels, no doubt bought by Alissa.

I looked at Jake, who flashed me and encouraging smile.

"Paris,you are redeemed as a liar and shall stay for detention today" Mrs. Robin announced.

Paris stood there, horrified, the whole time, as that 'secret' was announced to the my friends clapped for me as Alissa walked off in a huff. The bell rang so we headed for the school and each went for our lockers.

Emily's, Mine, Angelina's,Destiny's and Paris's were stuck together. I silently groaned as Paris came walking over here.  
"Well, well, if it isn't miss know it all" She said.

I stuffed all my stuff in my locker and fast-walked to my homeroom with Emily and Angelina, who are in homeroom with me, trailing behind.

"Bye" I called to Destiny as I hid myself under my hoodie.

I was heading to lunch with Angelina behind me when I heard a chorus of screams. I knew all those screams. They were my friends.

" Angie! thats our friends!" I whispered-yelled at her.

P.O.V. Jake

All was well until a big black dog pounced at me and my friends from behind. Me and all my friends were standing at the cafe` waiting for Aangela. I heard a scream as an enormous black dog came barreling down the hallway. Two seniors came barreling after it, one a girl and the other a boy. The girl was cute, in a intelligent way, with startling grey eyes, like Aangela, and blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail. The boy on the other hand, had black,glossy hair and sea-green eyes with a bronze sword in one hand and both were wearing identical orange shirts with jeans and clay beads strung through a leather string on their necks. We ran for cover behind the girl and the boy and they fought on without us. The boy at one point lost his sword and was fighting hand in hand with the dog until, mysteriously, it appeared in the air and he grabbed and with one more slash at the neck, the black dog burst into gold dust and the boy crumpled from exhaustion and the girl called out " In my bag there's a canteen full of a thick,yellow liquid, and squares of what looks like brownies, can you get that for me?"

Out of nowhere, Aangela popped out and grabbed the canteen and the brownies before we even had the chance to.

"Thanks" the girl said to Aangela.

"In case you were wondering, My names Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson." Sophia said

Annabeth poured the thick,yellow liquid in Percy's mouth. Then she fed him the brownies. He coughed and stirred.

"What's going on?" Percy asked

"Wait hold on a second" Annabeth began.

"Well,how do I say this" she began rubbing her neck, " You're a demigod." She said, calm and collected.

"Wait,I learned about this in class!" Aangela exclaimed. "A demigod is half-human and half-god,right?"

"Aangela!" Emily,Destiny ,Angelina ,Tobey ,Hannah ,Blake, Joe, Nigel , and me said in unision.

"Good, but we prefer half-blood" Annabeth said-all intelligent-like

"How do know who our parentage is?" I asked.

"You get claimed by them in a hearth" She answered.

"You were supposed to get claimed when you were 13, because Jackson here told the Gods to promise to claim their children at 13." She said.

We all stared at Percy. He just shrugged.  
"Well, if you want to know you godly parentage, come with me to Camp Half-Blood, where greek demigods get claimed." She said

"Don't roman gods have kids too?" Blake asked.  
"Yes and they go to Camp Jupiter! no more questions okay, I need to bring you to Camp H-B" Annabeth yelled, clearly exasperated.  
"What about our stuff? last question!" Destiny said, backing away.  
"You'll get it, just not now" Percy sputtered.

Just then, My mom and Angela's dad bolted from the entrance.

" Jake, here's all your stuff, I packed it for you" My mom said, out of breath.  
"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later but now just seems to early." She cried into my shoulder.  
"Im going to miss you and I'll stay safe, I promise" I said.

"Awwwwww!" Everyone said in unison.

handed Aangela her stuff and told her a few things I couldn't make out. Then he ran over to me.  
"Will you promise me you'll keep my daughter safe and keep an eye on her?" said to me. Aangela turned red.  
"Ummmm… Sure" I replied.  
He repeated the same to Emily and Angelina and ran off with my mom. I held my stuff and gulped.  
"Well then,lets go to this so called ' Camp Half-Blood" I said and slung my stuff over my shoulder.

"Here we are, Demigods" Percy exclaimed. "Heres the real test to see if your a demigod or a mortal! Now, who wants to go first"

I gulped and stepped up. "I'll go first" I said  
"Me too!" Aangela said as she pushed her way through the crowd. I flashed a smile her way. Her grey eyes sparkled as she smiled back.  
We held hands and stepped through the the forcefield easily.

"Come on, come all, to the ultimate test of demigoddess!" Percy yelled.

Blake jumped and in held his hand out. Emily grabbed it and leaped in the forcefield into the camp and we high came prancing in, while Paris stepped out of our group of friends and Elijah grabbed Paris and twirled her into the forcefield, along with pushed her hand outward and pulled Angelina in easily. When it came to and Nigel, they looked at each other nervously and stepped through, as easy as running a knife through butter while Nigel was held back. A one- eyed cyclops stepped out of the shadows and Percy and Annabeth stepped in while trying to pull Nigel in Camp wouldn't get in no matter what. A centaur which is half man, half horse came. He threw a sandwich Nigel's way,he ate it and stepped through easily. The cyclops slammed into the force field and I let go of my breath, which I realized I was holding. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded us and a blue light enveloped Aangela. An owl symbol appeared above her head. "Wait...what?" she asked.

The centaur exclaimed "THIS IS AANGELA. DAUGHTER OF ATHENA".  
"What is that supposed to mean"? Aangela shouted.

Quickly, Annabeth grabbed her and ran for a cabin on the left side. I got a quick glance at the symbol above the door. An owl, I thought, just like the one that appeared above Angela's head.

The centaur stared at Emily with an awed expression as her almost kaleidoscopic eyes shifted colors.

"Impossible" He muttered "Only one other demigod had such eyes"

He straightened his back. "She had children and has moved on to New Rome." He muttered.

"Have you ever been able to persuade people with in moments notice?" He asked.

"Uhh yeah…." She hesitated "Here I'll show you!"

She pointed at me. '_Oh no' _ I thought to myself

" Do the hokey pokey and say gobble-gobble" Emily said.

Unfortunately, I did exactly that. Blake got out his phone and recorded it and posted it on instagram before I ripped it out of his hands and but it was too late to delete it. I grumbled to myself that I'd ruin his first date no matter what.

A horn blew across the pavilion. "Gather 'round demigods", the centaur said. "I am Chiron, I am weapons instructor and hero trainer of Camp Half-Blood. Also, since our original head of camp, the God Dionysus, was recalled to Olympus, I am now head of camp. We have many new demigods at camp today. Hannah,Emily,Angelina,Aangela,who got claimed by Athena ,Destiny,,,Jake,Blake ,Elijah, Joe and wants to get claimed first?" Chiron said  
Blake stepped up fire gleamed as he walked toward it and he was surrounded by a ring of was enveloped by a golden light as thunder rumbled and a lightning bolt hit lightning bolt hit him and it left a lightning bolt floating on his head.

BLAKE, SON OF ZEUS!" Chiron exclaimed.  
Emily stepped up after him. She was also surrounded by a ring of flames and she glowed hot pink and when the light ceased a little bit so that she was still glowing and we could see what she was wearing. Emily's hair turned thick and long, and was braided with gold ribbons over one shoulder. She wore a white, V-neck, sleeveless, Greek-style dress that flowed down to her ankles, delicate gold armbands on her biceps, and a necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers on her neck. Her make-up was perfect.

"EMILY, DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE!" Chiron exclaimed.

She squealed and ran toward a cabin with a banner saying Aphrodite.  
I stepped up next. As Aangela described it, fire enveloped me and I was standing in a ring of fire.A sea-green light enveloped me and I saw Chiron smiling. The symbol blazed above my head: a trident.  
"JAKE, SON OF POSEIDON!" Chiron exclaimed."That concludes our claiming!"  
I walked Chiron and asked him where my cabin was. He pointed to a cabin that was low, long and walls facing me were rough,gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral, which made it look like the bottom of the ocean floor.I ran over there and found no one was were 6 empty bunk beds and walls that glowed like abalone. All the windows faced the sea. On the ceiling were a few bronze things that were horse waist up and had a fish tail that sparkled like rainbows waist down.I plopped down on a bed and sighed.  
"Why does my life have to be so complicated" I said, "First girl troubles, then I find out we're all demigods, Then I find out that my dad is one of the rulers of the world!" I grumbled  
I stared at the bronze thingies on the ceiling. When all of a sudden, I heard a voice.

"They're hippocampi, young man, such fine craftsmanship to craft such beautiful creatures."

P.O.V. Emily  
After claiming, I headed to my cabin with my cabinmates. I was forced to help clean up because inspection was about to start.

I heard something like a supernova outside and ran out to see what the commotion was about. There was my mother,Aphrodite, was having heart to heart talk with Aangela. I went over there and heard only one word of their conversation.

"Interesting" Aphrodite finished.

I stepped in.  
"Ahhh, finally, my daughter"Aphrodite said.  
I shifted my weight on my legs.

"Hi, um, Mom?" I answered.

"Mom. Thats what you call the most powerful olympian?"Aphrodite said.  
I staggered and Blake came up next to me to catch me.

"Emily, I need to talk with you!" Aphrodite said.

"What mother"I asked impatiently after she pulled me aside.

"Your love is about to get a lot more interesting,you will have to make a choice to either save Blake or someone you love" Aphrodite said.

Aangela ran up beside me.

"Your love life is the most interesting I've seen in ages! One day you'll have to risk your life and Jake's life to someone you two agree on!." Aphrodite said

With that,she went off into the pavilion. I sighed and followed her.

"I have news from the fates!"She exclaimed

"Whats the point?Why don't the fates tell us themselves!" A voice concealed by the crowd yelled.

Aphrodite rested her eyes on the spot where the voice came from. She narrowed her eyes and the crowd stepped aside to reveal Alexia. She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced around nervously while shifting her weight between her legs.I cleared my throat and Aangela shot me a death glare.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying, The Fates say that Gaea's new children are awaking." Aphrodite said.

"I know that Gaea has had a lot of children, but she's still in her slumber and how can she have children in her slumber" Alexia said

Aphrodite looked at her nails and sighed." You know Alexia, I could snap my fingers and you could be zapped to ashes." She said.

My eyes drifted to Blake, who was next to , Jake and Elijah. Then, suddenly, a fiery hammer appeared above Elijah's head.

Aphrodite groaned, waving her hand. " Elijah,son of Hephaestus."

After him, glowed with a red glow a with a spear floating over his head.

At that, Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. ", son of Ares." She hissed.

"Well then, my daughter must go in at least one day" she said. "And the fates say her quest needs at least 9 demigods, including Emily"

With that,Chiron yelled advert your eyes, which we did and Aphrodite exploded in an supernova.I opened my eyes and black spots danced in them. When my vision was clear, I glanced to the right, where Aangela lay motionless.

"Aangela!" I cried, falling to her side.

"Wake up!"

But she wouldn't budge.

"Stop it, foolish daughter of Aphrodite!" A male voice shouted "Not even your charmspeak can bring her back to life!"

Everyone's eyes peeled away from Aangela to see a short-looking man with a very,_very _loud cheetah pattern shirt and shorts. His black hair was unruly and his purple eyes glistened with what looked,almost like madness. In his hand was a coke and he seemed to be drunk.

"Uhhhh…. Mr.D, such a nice surprise!" Chiron said "May I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Can't you pardon me for wanting to see my lovely children?" The man, Mr.D said.

One boy, Pollux, I think Sophia introduced us, ran up to Mr.D and hugged him.

I turned my attention back to Aangela.I started slapping her.

"Wake up"…" I yelled to her.

Silence.

"Wake up!"I poured out all my anger, frustration, happiness, and misery into my voice. I thought of all the good times we've had together with our friends and how many pranks we've pulled on the boys.  
I pulled my legs close to my body and started sobbing into them when I heard a familiar voice.

"Emily, what's wrong you sound like someone died?" The voice asked.

Emily sprung up.

"Aangela!" Emily exclaimed "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, Beauty Queen!" Aangela said.

"Did anything happen that wasn't supposed to happen?" Aangela asked to everyone.

But everyone was too in shock to register what happened. But Jake was already running up to her.  
"Oh my Gods!" Jake said picking her up by the waist. "You're alive, wise girl!"

"Let me down, seaweed brain!" Aangela yelled, repeatedly hitting him on the head.

"Not happening, until you promise you won't get in trouble again like that!" He yelled.

Blake and I caught it on somehow, Blake got ahold of a football and threw it at Jake. Jake gently put Aangela down and caught it behind his back without even looking back at Blake. Aangela made a run for it. Angelina and stepped in between Aangela and suddenly, Angelina was enveloped in a golden light, though not as bright as Blake's.

A harp floated above her head as a sweet melody played.

"Angelina, daughter of Apollo!" Chiron said.

Almost immediately, her eyes glowed gold.

"_Chosen half-bloods shall follow their hearts,_

_The forge,dove,and owl, must exhibit their smarts _

_to save the world once again_

_From Gaea's children's fiery den_

_1 shall perish from immortal fire_

_Another shall perish in the wrath of a liar_

_But in the end, the fate of the quest_

_will depend on the hero's test "_

"Wait…" Chiron started "Gaea's children?"

P.O.V. Blake

"Me and the counselors will discuss this matter in the rec room!" Chiron said.

"Ummm. Since I'm the only camper in the Zeus's cabin,am I the counselor for it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Blake! You are the head counselor in the Zeus's cabin" Chiron said, clearly exasperated.

I waddled after him. Yes. I waddled. One of the Hermes campers tied my shoelaces together in a quadruple knot when I wasn't though I didn't who it was,I saw a boy with a mischievous grin directed at me. I sighed and followed/waddled Chiron to the rec were about 20 people sitting in chairs surrounding a ping pong table. I sat down on a chair and began to listen.

Chiron began speaking

"This is a big problem. Last time Gaea was involved, giants rose and there was a big war. Luckily, 7 demigods put Gaea back to sleep. If she's rising again… well that would be catastrophic. We must stop this from happening once again" Chiron said.

"What war, and who are these '7 demigods' " I asked

All 20 demigods gasped.

"Wait, you don't know who the seven are?" A boy asked as his black eyes shone and his messy brown hair just got messier.

"I JUST got here!?" I said.

"We'll then settle in for a long story!" Everyone said.

They told me the story about the seven, who were Percy Jackson,son of Poseidon,Annabeth Chase,Daughter of Athena who were the original heroes of Camp Half-Blood,Leo Valdez,son of Hephaestus,Piper Mclean,daughter of Aphrodite,Jason Grace,son of Jupiter the roman aspect of Zeus,Frank Zhang,son of the Mars,the roman aspect of Ares,and Hazel Levesque,Daughter of Pluto,the roman aspect of Hades and how those 7 saved the world from Gaea and the how Leo Valdez sacrificed his life

When the mentioned Leo, one of the kids started to cry,then quickly straightened up and muttered something like, he barely survived but he's alive and well.

"Well then,now that you know what happened."Chiron concluded.

"Uh,yeah…"I say.

One boy leaned over the ping-pong table and yelled "Lets have a P&amp;M _**(AN:Pajama and Movie night)**_ night in the Zeus' cabin to break the tension and say goodbye to whoever will go on the quest!"

All of them cheered and I bolted up.

"Wait,Thats my cabin,I can't possibly have it in my cabin,I just got here!" I started "I bet you,my cabin is a mess!"

"I'll help you clean!" a girl with cakey makeup on yelled.

"Then its settled" Chiron sighed "P&amp;M Night will be in the Zeus' cabin!"

"Uhh...Fine!" I gave up.

"Well then,you should get going,Blake and Drew."

The asian girl Drew,stood up and followed me out the door to my cabin.

When I stepped in,I saw bags of my clothes,strewn across the floor.

"You are one messy camper!" Drew said.

I picked up my clothes and picked out a pair of pajamas. Then, I hung up my bet sheet for a cleaned up my bed and floor and kept on groaning something like '_Jason is such a slob' _After 10 minutes,the Zeus' cabin was spotless and people came filing in. I ran into the bathroom while Drew ran to the Aphrodite cabin.I slipped on my pajamas and ran out and introduced myself and the Hecate cabin produced a popcorn machine and soda machine.I turned on the movie and ran over to where my friends were. There was one movie,_**Mockingjay,Part 1.**_ We watched the movie while pigging out on popcorn and soda. When the movie finished, everyone filed out,leaving me,Jake,Aangela,Emily,,Nigel,Hannah,Destiny, Austin, , Elijah, Joe, Ryan Stoll and was having an awkward silence,until Jake suggested we do Truth or Dare.

"How 'bout you start?" I told Jake.

"Aangela,Truth or Dare?" Jake said.

"Truth!" She said,rubbing her hands together.

"Do you like me?" He asked.

Emily, Destiny, Angelina, and broke out into laughter. Aangela was starting to turn red. She glared at them which made them laugh harder.

"So...Are you going to answer?"Jake asked

She was now a definite shade of tomato red.

"Ummm."She stalled. "Umm…,Maybe. Yes?"

The girls just laugh even harder. After a while,everyone was out of breath.

"That...was...PRICELESS!" Emily and said in unison, gasping for breath.

Aangela's face was now back to normal and she was glaring at us the worst glare you could get.I promise you,if looks could kill,all of us would be buried 6 ft. under.

"Emily,Truth or Dare?" Aangela asked.

"Dare"She yelled.

"I dare you to make out with Blake for a whole 2 minutes!" Aangela said.

"Fine!" Emily grumbled as she crawled over to where I was sitting. I grinned happily.I helped her up and walked her over to my bunk. We both took a deep breath and her lips crashed onto closed her eyes and we were lost into our own what seemed like 2 minutes,we came up for air. I realized everyone was practically screeching with laughter.

P.O.V.

We were all screeching with laughter after Jake showed us the timer. Instead of 2 minutes,he put 15 minutes! They came out with wet lips.

"Why is everyone laughing?"Blake asked.

"No..thing!"I exclaimed,gasping for breath.

"Ryan,Truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Dare!"He said.

Emily walked over to him and whispered something in his stood up and walked behind me,sweeping his hand on the floor.I knew he was the legacy of Hermes so I checked my pockets.I felt around for my phone and didn't feel it

"Ryan Edward Stoll,WHERE IS MY PHONE!" I screamed,rising up.

I chased him around the cabin until I caught him and hit him across the shoulder. Hard.

"That'll teach you!" I said as I grabbed my phone and made it back to my spot.

"Truth or Dare,Jake?" Ryan asked.

"Dare!" Jake exclaimed.

He walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Jake groaned and stood up. He went over to Aangela and picked her up-bridal watched while she kicked and screamed and called him 'seaweed brain'. He held on firm and a few minutes later,we heard a we crowded around the cabin door

"JACOB TYLER PRESTIN! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"

We rushed to the door,only to see a soaking wet Aangela cursing in ancient greek and holding a dull bronze sword in one hand and a dagger in the other and a blushing Jake running-full speed- to the cabin.

"WORK IT,TYLER!"Ryan yelled.

"Shut up"Jake mumbled.

Aangela caught up with him and cornered him.

"Your lucky your my friend, Prestin" Aangela said while holding the dagger to his throat.

"It was Ryan's dare, Cameron!" He admitted, putting his hands in the air.

"Stupid! You didn't have to do it!" Aangela said angrily.

"Well I did it because I wanted to. Not because he forced me to!" Jake said, quite calmly. She glared at him.

"Truth or dare, Joe?" Aangela asked.

"Dare!" Joe said.

"I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin, get a makeover,then flirt with the 2 next girls you see after you get the makeover!"

"I knew I never should have trusted her, she is an Athenian!" Joe grumbled as Emily led him out.

I ran out the door,only to hear Emily yelling at the top of her lungs, "MAKEOVER TIME!"

A bunch of girls came filling out the cabin, each holding either a brush, blow dryer, wig,perfume, lipstick,eyeshadow, or concealer. They all surrounded him and 10 minutes later, they separated and revealed a boy who didn't even look like Joe had a muscle t-shirt on and fake muscles that Angelina rolled her eyes at and Destiny nearly fainted at. He had gelled looking hair and he wore jeans and his face looked chiseled due to the fact he had make up on. He sighed and looked around, only to see a red haired green eyed girl walking around. Joe sighed and walked up to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" He said, trying to look hot.

I hear Destiny sigh and I could practically HEAR Angelina roll her eyes.

"My name's Briar." She said, cautiously reaching her hand out .

"Would you like to go hang out Friday night?" Joe said,

Then, Briar slapped Joe.

"I have a boyfriend!"

Joe stepped back and glanced at the next girl walking by, a buff girl wearing military pants and a muscle shirt, with a bandanna wrapped around her head. Joe walked over to her, puffing out his chest.

laughed hysterically at this.

"Thats Charlotte Rodriguez. Shes a Ares/Hermes legacy and daughter of the most toughest girl to walk these cabins grounds!"

Joe ignored our laughing and puffed his chest out more.

"Hey, beautiful. Would You like to go on a date Friday night?" Joe said, wiggling his eyebrows, and scooting in closer.

Charlotte grabbed his shoulders and kicked and kneed him in the groin. Joe doubled over, holding his groin and moaning in pain. Charlotte laughed and punched him in the nose and walked away. Blake burst out of the group and rushed to help him. He came staggering in with Blake helping him.

"I'm gonna kill you Cameron. As soon as I start feeling my lower limbs!"

We burst out laughing at this.

Right then, Chiron came in.

"You may not know it yet," He said. "But the whole camp already knows that you guys are the nine to go on the quest!"

"But here are,like,12 people here!" Aangela countered.

"I can tell,Nigel is a Roman demigod,son of Pluto!" Chiron exclaimed.

"And Elijah,Emily and Aangela have to go on the quest!" He exclaimed "They can choose who they want to go with!"

"I choose Blake!" Emily said.

"I choose Jake!" Aangela said.

"I choose !"Elijah said coming toward me.

"And I've already started make our ride, after all,I am the son of Hephaestus." He said.

I did a double take. I didn't realize that everyone was staring at me until Aangela pointed at my head.

",daughter of Nike!" Chiron said.

"I choose Angelina too!" Emily said

"I choose Destiny!" I yelled.

" and Alaina!"

"Joe!"

Everyone was chosen after a while.

"Well then,You all get to your cabins." Chiron said.

"What about me?" I asked,sheepishly.

"I'll take you!" Elijah said "It's on the way to my cabin!"

He brought me there and I saw an old woman crouching near the bushes.

"Save meeeeeee…..Save meeeee!"She screamed in agony.

"Do you see that, Elijah?" I asked him

He was looking at that exact spot.

"Yeah, the old woman, right?!"

"Yeah, and SHUT UP!" I whispered-shouted to him.

"I should check it out." He said.

He stepped toward.

"Mrs, who are you" He asked

She smiled and disappeared

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Elijah said.

"Shut up and I don't know"

"Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes and followed him. He stopped at a yellow cabin with a laurel and a winged shoe above the door.

"Well then, bye!" I waved.

I went inside to see a tall, athletic looking, asian girl who introduced herself as Becca. I waved and introduced said that the other girl in bed was Chelsea and she'll introduce us when she awoke.

"Well then..Good Night" I said and jumped to my bunk.

I lay awake at night, one side of me wondering '_Why am I going on this quest? My parents will kill me'_

But the other side said '_My parents are not here. I am a demigod,and my parents aren't really my parents. Nike is. Well, my dad is. But, not my mom. I mean stepmom! Ugh! I've always thought she was my mom, but I guess not!_

I snapped back to reality. I thought about why I was here, I drifted off to sleep. I woke up with the sunlight streaming into the room, A girl with blond hair and blue eyes was standing over me.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" She said, I think Becky said her name was Chelsea.

The girl,Chelsea, poked my nose. I swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I growled and scowled." And get off of me!"

Chelsea yanked her hand back " I just warned you. Classes start in 10 minutes!"

I shot up and grabbed what looked like a orange T-shirt and capris and rushed into the bathroom and changed. I pulled my long, brown hair into a side ponytail,stuck a bow on it, and ran outside to what my first class was, which was archery. I ran into the dome and grabbed a bow and arrow. I notched an arrow and shot a bulls-eye.

"You're pretty good!" A voice said.

I turned around to see a black haired boy with blue eyes.

"Hi" I grumbled.

"Someones a saddie-maddie!" He said.

"You must be a Apollo kid" I grumbled.

"No, I'm a Hades kid. Of course I'm a Apollo kid!, But that shot was pretty good!" He said.

"I didn't catch your name!" I called out as he jogged out.

"Names Evan Solace!"

"And my names Mata" I called out, sadly.

A horn blew across the camp. "All quest members report to campfire!"

I dropped my bow and arrow and ran out of the door.

I made it there first and Blake,Aangela,Emily,Jake,Elijah and Angelina made it there after me.

"Weirdly, Elijah has made transportation for you guys in 2 nights!"Chiron said.

We all stood there, our mouths hanging wide open as he made that walked by,closing each of our mouths for us.

"Bad-boy extreme #2 is back!" He said.

"HE NEVER LEFT AND ITS SUPER-SIZED MCSHIZZLE!" A voice rang out from the entrance.  
We all turned and say an extremely buff latino guy with elf ears walking toward us.

One cabin ran up to him and awed at him.

"Dad?"One kid yelled.

Leo went up to him and started hugging him.

"Wheres my little Tui!"

"Dad, don't call me Tui!"

"Wheres Espie?"

"Who's calling himself bad-boy extreme when he's right here!" He said, still hugging the little boy, Tulio,I think.

"Im sorry ryy !" Elijah stuttered."Can I show you our transportation for our quest?"

"Sure!" The Latino, Leo, boomed.

"I made it in 2 days!"Elijah said, "With the cabins help of course!"

Elijah scrambled off with Leo at his heels and we started cracking up.

P.O.V. Elijah

I scrambled off to Bunker nine, with Leo at my heels. I can't believe I'm showing LEO VALDEZ, The person who almost single-handedly built an entire Flying Greek warship by himself, my first thing I built! We made it to bunker nine and I practically pranced in.

I held out my arms to a tour bus. "Ta-da!" I said.

"Its just a tour bus!" He exclaimed.

I winced. "No. Its a an ever expanding tour bus with 2 floors, for girls and the boys, A dining hall,kitchen,game room,built in-wii,engine room, auto drive,bathrooms, living room, 50" screen in the living room and a 100" screen for each floor."I

"Nice!" He said.

I was having a Dionysus party on the inside. I just got complimented by Leo Valdez!

"Would you like me to give you a tour?" I said.

"Sure" He replied.

I went inside, him trailing behind me, and showed him stayed in and I turned on the autopilot and lounged back as everyone oohed and aahed when we came swooping in. Everyone went to their cabins, got their stuff, and got into the Tour bus.I assigned everyone to their floor. The boys and I plopped down on the couch in our living room and watched a movie on the 100" tv.


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V. Angelina

I was in awe of what Elijah had built. I jumped in bed and turned on the tv. It was on commercial so I glanced up at the top of my bunk. I stared at the harp that was staring back at me. I heard Emily yelling and glanced at the source. Emily was waving her fist and Elijah and chasing him around the cabin.

"Im gonna kill you for making my bunk like that!" Emily said.

"Take a number!" Elijah yelled back.

"Blank space!" I yell, "Full Volume."

"NICE TO MEET YOU WHERE YOU BEEN, I COULD SHOW YOU INCREDIBLE THINGS, MAGIC, MADNESS-!"

"Shut that thing up!" Aangela yelled.

I glanced at Emily's bunk, which was pink and red, with hearts and flowers all over it and stifled a giggle. Aangela came stomping in and threw a perfectly-aimed book at Elijah's head, knocking him out. He groaned and fell with a thud to the floor. We crowded around him. Aangela poured nectar onto a producing bump on his head. The boys heard the commotion and stomped inside.

"What the heck is going on?!" Blake asked. He glanced at the scene. Me,Alaina, Emily and Destiny, leaning over Elijah, with Aangela pouring 1 inch of nectar on his head.

She lifted the canteen and elbowed Emily. She looked hurt for a second then gasped in realization. She smiled a grin any boy would fall for. The boys visually relaxed.

"I think you guys need some rest, are you guys sleepy? Cuz' I think you're sleepy." Then she started to sing in a magnificent voice.

"_Rock-a-bye baby _

_on the treetop_

_when the wind blows_

_the treetops will sway,_

_Rock-a-bye baby_

_on the treetop,_

_when the wind blows_

_The treetops will swaaaaaaay."_

The boys were asleep once she finished the first verse. Destiny was on my lap, sucking her thumb and Alaina was on Aangela's lap, with Aangela looking sleepy/disgusted. We nodded at each other and fell asleep. I woke up with Alaina and Emily yelling wake up in each ear. I had my eyes closed and I swatted them with my hands. I choked while Alaina and Emily hugged me.

"You're alive!" Alaina and Emily exclaimed in unison.

"Can't…...Breath." I managed to choke out.

They released hold and I fell with a muffled thud on the pillow. Just then, A voice played out of hidden speakers in the room and Blake's voice played out.

"We have arrived at our destination!" He said, "The cow goes moo!"

We burst out laughing.

"The pig goes oink!" Blake called out, "Why are you laughing at me?"

We heard a crash.

"VALDEZ!" Blake screeched.

We heard stumbling and a few girlish screams.

"VALDEZ!" Blake,Jake, and yelled.

We couldn't hold it down anymore. Me and Alaina were rolling on the floor, laughing our guts out, Destiny was desperately hanging on a pole to stop her from fall over from laughter. Emily was clutching her gut and had an arm around , who was wiping her eyes.

"What's our destination?" I choked out.

"California!" Blake responded over the two way speaker " Augustus wants to declare war on Camp Half-Blood to 'avenge his Brother, Octavian, who first declared war on Camp Half-Blood."

Aangela ran out of our room and practically leaped out the bus door, with Jake closely behind.

Aangela pulled out her phone with Jake looking closely over her shoulder. Aangela swatted him away. I quietly snuck behind her to see who she was texting.

_**W153 G1RL:Where do you live? Im in Cali. for some time! ;)**_

_**BLONDIE:I live where I always live! U IDIOT! Me and Derrick live In L.A!**_

_**W153 G1RL:I'm sooooooo coming!**_

With that, she sprinted off, but before she could go any farther, Jake grabbed her.

"Let's take the tour bus!" He said.

We piled in the bus and Jake headed off to where I thought the engine room was located.

I stared out the window as we inched our way toward L.A.

I promise you, I saw girls and boys running amok on the streets, waving quickly made poster, saying

_**KISS ME, ROSS!**_

_**i'M UR BIGGEST FAN RIKER/RIDEL!**_

_**I LOVE U MORE!**_

That one, one girl was yelling I love you more while another was pushing against her, yelling the same thing.

"ELIJAH?!" yelled as we heard a crash.

I grabbed Alaina's wrist, along with Emily's and Aangela's. We rounded the corner as grabbed Elijah's collar.

"What did you put on the side of the bus?!" She growled.

"I ma have put , oh I don't know…. R5?" He said, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

put him down and stuck her head out the window. To her surprise, everyone was trying to grab at her face or asking for autographs.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" yelled.

She pulled her head out and closed the window on some hand trying to get in. She sighed.

"L.A!" Elijah called over the speakers, "Here we come!"

Aangela ran out the room when the bus stopped and completely forgot the fact that Jake was hot on her heels.

"Liah and Derrick, here I come!" Aangela yelled at the top of her lungs as she jumped out the bus, only to be greeted by a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Stereotypical blond girl" I mutter under my breath as I walk out the bus.

Aangela shot me a death glare and I whimpered.

The girls backed up behind Aangela talking to Liah and the boys backed up Jake, who was talking to Derrick.

"Derrick, I think its time!" Liah called out. "Im sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, Aangela, I just wanted everyone to be here!"

"Uh, whats going on?" I asked.

"Okay. Here we go."Liah said. "Derrick and I are engaged."

Aangela and Jake just stood there, gawking at what they just heard. Jake broke the silence.

"Nice move man, after all these years!" Jake said to Derrick with a fist bump.

"All these years! How many?!" She said, jabbing a finger at him.

"Um. maybe since we were oh I don't know, since we were 12?" He said in a small voice.

"Ahh. It's no big deal, we're engaged anyway!" Liah said, receiving a big grin from Derrick.

"Uh Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but us 10 have to get to San Francisco!" cut in.

We all glared at her.

"I'm umm Sorry, Liah, but 's right." Aangela admitted.

We piled into the bus and sadly waved goodbye to Liah and Derrick.

We got to San Francisco in no time.

P.O.V Alaina

We were each pushed out of the bus to make peace with the Romans, with Emily, who can charm-speak, in the lead.

"Hello." Emily said stiffly, remembering that Romans were more warlike than Greeks. "I would like to see your Praetor."

A little boy, no more than 10, stepped up.

"Do you mean Eris?" The little boy asked.

"If thats the Praetor, then yes." Emily answered, smiling sweetly.

An older girl who looked about 16 stepped out. She reached her hand out.

"Hi I'm Eris, the Praetor of the 12th Legion and I need at least 2 of you to follow me, if not 2, then 4." She said stiffly.

Blake, Aangela, Emily, and I followed Eris to a big, domish,building with purple banners going down each side. We followed her inside was a big, conferencing table with fruits in the middle. Me and Blake tried to reach for it, but Emily swatted Blake's hands away while Aangela swatted mine away. I whimpered. Eris got on a throne and was immediately surrounded by a gold and silver dog.

"Now, am I right that the reason your here is because of Augustus's 'announcement' to pledge war on the Greeks, to avenge his brother, Octavian." Eris said, crossing her legs and straightening her back.

"Yes Eris. Chiron, the roman counterpart of Lupa, sent us here to stop him from waging the war." Emily said, sprinkling some charm speak.

Eris laughed, not a normal laugh, but a cold, humorless laugh.

"I am not affected by charmspeak, but since Argum and Argentum do not like liars, I assume you are not lying." Eris said, in a formal, almost old fashioned way.

Aangela raised an eyebrow.

I sighed at how her Athena/Minerva side kicked in. Aangela raised an eyebrow at me so high, that it disappeared under her hairline. As Emily described it, I was enveloped in a rainbow light and a huge rainbow glowed over my head.

"Alaina. Right?" Eris asked.

"Yeah" I said, still feeling the rainbow light around me.

"Alaina, daughter of Arcus" Eris said.

"Iris?" I asked,confused.

"Yes!" Aangela answered.

I don't know where it came from, but I waved my hand and a clear, image with a little rainbow tint came up.

"I've never seen that type of power for children of Arcus." Eris said, intrigued.

It showed Jake, in front of them and a straw haired guy with a blue eyes, who looked like to be making fun of them, calling them _Graecus scum _ and calling them weaklings. Elijah burst into flames, But Jake stopped him and spoke up.

"First of all, the Greeks defeated Kronos, and his whole army, with LESS campers then you guys!" Jake lifted his hand up, which summoned a tidal wave, "My brother, Percy Jackson, defeated Kronos, held up the sky, survived a volcano explosion, succeeded in getting the Golden Fleece, which saved his camp, defeated Mars/Ares in sparring, gaining Zeus's lightning bolt and saving the whole world from the biggest war, even worse than the Trojan War, saved Artemis, he was in both Great Prophecies, also defeated Atlas, killed Kampe` and he and his friends, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez,Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang destroyed Gaea and lulled her back to sleep, saving the world."

He raised his hand dousing Augustus head-to-toe.

"ERIS!" He screamed.

We held our ears, remembering that his grandfather was Apollo, magnifying his voice.

Eris mouthed 'sorry' and motioned for us to follow her. I slashed at the live video feed with my sword and it disappeared.

We got there in under 5 minutes.

"What is wrong, Augustus?" Eris asked stiffly.

Augustus looked from Jake to Eris back and forth.

"This EVIL _Graecus _scum has doused the current AUGER head to toe!" Augustus screeched.

Jake stifled a giggle. I was laughing into Aangela's shoulder.

"Says the guy who says that the Romans did all the work in saving the world! Who defeated Kronos? US! Which type of Demigods destroyed Gaea? GREEK!" Aangela said "All the Roman demigods did was follow your horrible brother, who WANTED WAR, and he thought the problem to help the Gods get over split personality was to annihilate the Greeks, to restore their 'proper manifestation' Roman, when, the origin of the gods came from the Greeks, which came FIRST!"

Everyone agreed that all Octavian wanted was power, not Justice.

Augustus just stood there, shell shocked.

"Now, if you wage war on Camp Half Blood your camp will also be destroyed." Emily concluded, "During the Prophecy of the seven, the Hazel, saw that if she didn't get the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half Blood in time, they would have no home to go to if that didn't happen, because all of you would be dead!"

Cheering erupted from the crowd, some people yelling, 'Thanks for standing up to him,' Or 'I wouldn't have that much courage!'

Eris winked then quickly put on a stone cold expression, dragging Augustus along with her.

"But…What...If... He was being mean to me!" Augustus wailed.

We all got into the bus and I picked a drachma out of no where.

"Where'd you get that?" Aangela asked, confused yet intrigued.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just appeared out of thin air."

"Jake!" Aangela yelled.

He came running with a almost hopeful expression on his face.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"I need you to make a rainbow for Alaina!"

He groaned, " ."

He raised his hand and water shot out of the faucet and when it hit the light, it turned into rainbow.

"O, mother, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!" I said.

They were staring at me like I was a lunatic as I threw the coin into the rainbow. It dissolved.

"Show me Chiron." I said.

Chiron showed up and it seemed he was in the little Centaurs room.

We waited for him to stop and I cleared my throat.

"Oh, children!" Chiron said, then he furrowed his brows, "What's wrong?"

"We don't exactly know what to do!" Jake whined.

We glared at him.

"I suggest Europe." Chiron said.

"But thats going to take forever!" Angelina and I whined.

Chiron cleared his throat and continued. "Hephaestus and Elijah made this together as one and theres a turbo speed that feels normal but you really are going 200 mph." Chiron explained.

"Ohhhhh!" We each said.

"ELIJAH!" Emily yelled.

He came running in, looking like he was in trance.

"Emily! You put charmspeak on!" Aangela yelled.

Emily smiled sheepishly and I saw a blush start to creep up her cheeks. Elijah shook his head and he seemed out if trance.

"At your service!" Elijah said, bowing mockingly.

"Turn on Turbo speed!" Emily yelled, her voice laced with charmspeak.

Lets just say, I've never seen such a scrawny boy run SO fast. We ran up to our cabin and flopped on our bed.

"The gods insist we take a break and to the Santa Monica Beach." Elijah's voice played over the hidden speakers."And the dress code is formal. Aphrodite insists that the boys wear tuxes and the girls wear dresses! Please bring a swimsuit, because the Jake and Poseidon are going to push everyone into the sea! Peace OUT!"

I heard a exasperated yell coming from Jake and I swiped my hand, revealing a very mad Jake trying to kill Elijah with a imperial gold sword.

"_Eh. Wonder where he got that?" _I thought out loud.

"Also, Aphrodite has picked out an outfit for the following, including swim suit." A very tired, panting Elijah called out. I heard a crumbling of a paper being raised up. "Aangela, Alaina, Jake, Blake, and Angelina."

I heard Angelina and Aangela groan.

"Please help me Athena!" Aangela muttered.

P.O.V. Aangela

I stepped into the closet to see a pretty glittery arm made out of magic holding out a


End file.
